The Road to popularity
by marsipan312
Summary: After Sasuke returns from Konoha and years have passed, everyone is 18. Sakura is trying to forget about Sasuke by becoming a queen bee and getting a boyfriend. How will it all work out? Many couples, not really main ones. First story! Comment please! D


Hey everyone! Sooo this is my first fanfic I read a lot of fan fiction but I've never submitted any! Yes, my grammar is very good xD lol ok here it is

Oh yeah I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Regular _Thoughts _**Inner Sakura xP**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"SHUT UP ALREADY" an aggravated Sakura Haruno shouted at her alarm clock, rubbing her eyes and turning it off quite harshly. The 18 year old groggily sat up in her bed, stretching her slim body. _Ah, today's the day. The first day of Konoha High. Mission-become the queen bee!_

Tsunade had decided that her young ninja should be more educated, so she opened a ninja school (author's note: It's kind of like the academy only it has educational classes xD) All of the sensei were ordered to teach there too.

"Shit!" Sakura cussed as she saw the time on her partially damaged alarm clock. _I'm so glad we can pick our own outfits_ she thought as she started flipping through her clothes. Sakura finally decided on a pair of pink skinny jeans and a red tank top with a pink cherry blossom print in the middle. She ran into the bathroom and quickly clipped the top of her pink hair back and applied eyeliner on her emerald eyes. She grabbed her already packed pink tote bag, slipped on some red pumps and headed out of her apartment, grabbing her keys. As soon as she left the small apartment she saw her friend and neighbor running up to meet her.

Ino Yamanaka was also 18 and had blonde hair that had grown out since the chunin exams. She had a piece clipped to the side and left the rest down, accenting her lined clear blue eyes. On her slim figure like Sakura's, only not so lacking in the breast department, she wore a sky blue mini dress with long grey leggings and blue ankle boots. On her shoulder she carried a blue tote bag, similar to Sakura's. "Hey! Forehead-chan!" Sakura giggled by Ino's childish nickname for her "Good morning Pig-chan!"

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Ino questioned, hugging Sakura hello.

"Let's go to her house, it's on the way. Tenten and Temari are probably on the road too" Ino nodded and the two started walking.

Once they arrived at the Hyuga mansion, they conducted the usual routine of addressing her father as "sir" and being very polite. Eventually, Hinata left the house. She had her dark purple hair pulled back into a ponytail and her shiny bangs hanging above her pearl eyes. Her body was slim as well but the breast size was at least a D, and on it she wore loose navy skinny jeans and a pale yellow fitted tee covered by a cropped olive green jacket. Finally, on her dainty pale feet, she wore olive green flats. "Goodbye father" Hinata quietly spoke as she bowed slightly. "S-Sorry I was keeping you" Hinata stuttered as the three left the mansion after hugging her best friends.

After a walk consisting of Ino talking about how hard it was for her to pick an outfit, they arrived at the brand new building. "Hey! Girls, over here!" Tenten shouted, standing next to Temari.

Tenten had her hair in a single bun instead of pigtails with a piece of auburn hair hanging out, slightly covering one of her lined brown eyes. On her slender body she sported green skinny jeans, a pink tube top and pink converse. Her back carried a panda book bag. She grinned at her friends and her best friend, Temari.

Temari pulled her dirty blonde hair into a single ponytail. She wore a knee length fitted navy skirt and a cream colored camisole shirt with cream colored pumps and lined teal eyes. She carried a shoulder bag with silver colored sparkles. She squeezed her best friend Tenten's hand and smiled at her other friends.

The girls all chatted for a while until they saw the boys starting to form a group. They all started to walk over. "SAKURA CHAN!" our favorite blonde haired ninja, Naruto Uzumaki screamed, his blonde hair and pool blue eyes the same as usual except he wore a fitted orange Ichiraku ramen shirt and some simple blue jeans with black converse and a orange backpack. "NARUTO KUN!" Sakura yelled as she ran into a hug. (a.n. Naruto Sakura and Sasuke are really close so if they hug or whatever it doesn't mean they are a couple!!) Naruto returned the hug, smelling her flowery hair. Over the years of being together, Naruto had fallen harder and harder for Sakura Haruno. She was perfect, strong, smart, gorgeous and so much more. After Sakura let go, she turned to her other best guy friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had his raven hair and onyx eyes the same but wore black skinny jeans and a fitted blue tee with the Uchiha symbol on his muscular back which also bore a navy blue backpack. "Hey Sakura chan" he spoke, smirking at his friend. "Sasuke kun" Sakura spoke, giving him a light hug. Sasuke wasn't quite sure how he felt about Sakura. She was part of the reason he came back, but it wasn't only her. Something definitely changed the night he left Konoha, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Not yet at least. "Hey Shikamaru!" Ino and Temari both cooed at the same time and gave each other death glares. Shikamaru just muttered "How troublesome". He had his spiky brown hair in its usual style and wore black sweatpants and a konoha tee in green with matching green sneakers. Suddenly, another loud voice called out

"HINATA-CHAN!" Kiba yelled out, squeezing the poor Hyuga girl in a tight embrace. Kiba was wearing a fitted red t-shirt, that had a paw print on the back. He also wore slightly fitted jeans and crimson converse. He had his usual red marks on his face. Kiba's feelings for Hinata changed as their friendship developed. At first he considered her a very good friend, but as she grew, he started to develop more romantic feelings towards her. He would tell her, but she likes Naruto, so he figured he'd wait until the day she gets over him. Shino soon followed, still in his uniform clothes, not hugging Hinata because of his ahem bug problem. After a couple minutes, Gaara and Kankuro strolled in (a.n. Just in case you didn't know, the sand siblings decided to transfer to Konoha High so they could be with their friends, even though Gaara was the Kazekage) Gaara was wearing crimson skinny jeans and black converse plus a super tight black t-shirt and his signature black eye rims and love planted on his forehead. Kankuro was dressed as a white guy trying to be gangster. He wore very baggy jeans, air jordans and a loose t-shirt that had a picture of Diddy on it. To top it off, he wore a G-unit baseball cap in addition to his purple face paint. "Yo yo yiggety yo, what up my homies?" he called, striking a gangster pose and slowly strolling towards them. Gaara simply stated "…hey". Sakura walked past Kankuro, giving him a weirded out look, and gave Gaara a light hug. "Gaara-kun, your brother is crazy"

"Don't I know it" Gaara sighed. Sakura giggled and patted him on the back. Suddenly, after Lee popping up in his usual jumpsuit, declaring his love for Sakura, the bell rang and the students shuffled into their classes. _Lets see, my schedule…_ Sakura thought, pulling out a sheet of crumpled paper.

**Schedule**

**HOMEROOM **Ms. Kurenai

**1****st**** period **ELA with Jiraya

**2****nd**** period **Math with Asuma

**3****rd**** period **Art with Shizune

**4****th**** period **History with Anko

**LUNCH**

**6****th**** period **Gym with Gai

**7****th**** period **Health with Tsunade

**8****th**** period **Spanish with Kakashi

**HOMEROOM** Ms. Kurenai

_Ok…_ Sakura thought _now I have to get to homeroom and- _

**GET SOME HOT BOYS!! **

Sakura mentally gasped

_I thought I got rid of you!_

**NOT QUITE! Now, we have to get a boyfriend!! **

_Ugh, why? _

**Because, if we want to be popular, we have to date someone REALLY popular! Like Sa-**

_No! I'm over him!_

**Suuuure, that's why you were staring at his hot bod today **Inner Sakura lifted her eyebrows suggestively

_He had something on his shirt!!_

**Suuure…**

_Shut up! Anyway, we WILL find someone else, then EVERYONE will know who I am _

…**yeah whatever….**

_Well, you could be a little more enthusiastic!!_

Inner Sakura lifted up a tiny flag that said "Woohoo!" and waved it around, tiredly.

Shaking her head to end her internal conversation, she walked into homeroom. The next thing that happened, she never suspected. "WHAT THE F-"

Yay! The end of the first chapter! This chapter is basically about introductions and stuff, don't worry the next chapter will be more interesting

Anyway, please tell me what you think D

Thank you for reading!


End file.
